


The Pursuit of Perfection [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, violence as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Yamamoto has kind of a thing for stuff that's perfect. He thinks that's perfectly natural; just about everyone else thinks he's crazy.





	The Pursuit of Perfection [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pursuit of Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158761) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/The%20Pursuit%20of%20Perfection.mp3) | 19:58 | 27.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_vs. Varia_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
